


Drip-Drop

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and Hinata whips his head up to look at Kageyama, who is certain he’s heated enough that the rain would sizzle on top of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip-Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, [Nicole!!](http://pizzaasenpai.tumblr.com/) I was going to get you a Menma figure and make you cry, but that'll have to wait til Christmas. I hope this isn't too all over the place, and I also hope you like it! KageHina is hard for me in general but this was sdkfhlasdkjfh to plan. 
> 
> Take this, kids, it's dangerous to go alone.

They get caught in a rainstorm as they’re leaving practice that evening and each crow flees in a different direction from their nest, most of them holding their bags over their heads for shelter from the unanticipated shower, some not bothering and simply sprinting through the quickly-formed puddles. The downpour picks up before Hinata and Kageyama make it very far down the road, and they shove themselves underneath the awning of the Foothills Store to keep dry, wait it out. Beside the vending machines, there was hardly enough room for one of them, let alone both, and they jostle for the position, neither one particularly feeling like getting soaked or sick that evening.

Hinata steps on Kageyama’s foot when he shifts and leans back against the wall, looking out at the streets in front of them. Kageyama follows his line of sight and returns his eyes to his teammate when he finds nothing worth staring at out there. Hinata’s cheeks are pink from the wind and the cold, from their sprint down to the store for cover after the rain began to fall at a faster pace. He shivers, and Kageyama’s arm moves before he can think to still it, wrapping around Hinata’s shoulders and pulling their bodies closer, sharing the warmth he was feeling far too much of in that moment.

The storm doesn’t stop as quickly as they would have imagined, and Kageyama grows tired of the silence between them, but doesn’t know how to break it. He looks down at Hinata, wondering if he had fallen asleep somehow—he hadn’t made a sound past breathing for so long that it wasn’t entirely out of the question—with Kageyama’s warmth on him, but the moment he looks down, Hinata licks his lips and begins speaking almost as if it were his only way to survive.

Kageyama listens to him go on and on about their practice, how amazing it was that they had landed so many quick attacks in the little scrimmage match they had held toward the end. There were so many ‘gwah!’s and ‘pow!’s and ‘bam!’s uttered in such a small amount of time, and Kageyama heard all of them, but his mind was paused seconds before, lingering on the way Hinata had licked his lips, tongue darting out quick, and he knew the flush was creeping up his cheeks before he felt it. The setter takes half of a deep breath before he interrupts Hinata.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and Hinata whips his head up to look at Kageyama, who is certain he’s heated enough that the rain would sizzle on top of his head. When Hinata shrugs his shoulder and says, sure, okay, Kageyama is surprised that he doesn’t just combust right there. When he reaches to cup Hinata’s jaw, the spiker’s nose wrinkles up and Kageyama considers scrapping the whole idea.

“Your hand’s really clammy, Kageyama,” Hinata mentions, the little crease between his brows actually kind of cute, Kageyama thinks, but he frowns in response instead of making the observation aloud.

“Oi,” he scolds, wetting his lips.

There’s a small, half second of hesitation before Kageyama leans down and presses his lips to the corner of Hinata’s and they linger there, his slightly chapped and Hinata’s soft, very kissable, he would say, if Kageyama had anything to base the definition of the word off of. When he pulls back, Hinata is grinning.

“That was pretty bad for a first kiss!” he chortles.

Kageyama wants to throttle him, the blush on his own cheeks impairing his movement, he’s sure of it. “ _Oi_! If it was so ba—”

Hinata presses close and kisses him again, probably his own definition of a proper kiss, and Kageyama feels the floor drop out from under him. Their lips fit well together, even if it’s just the smallest of pecks, but he likes it, it’s great, and when Hinata pulls away, he gapes slightly at him, hoping that Hinata had felt that same thing on his end the first time. Kageyama had always believed first kisses were supposed to feel like that, at least that’s what his mom’s romance shows had taught him.

The silence between them is broken by Hinata yet again with a quiet, sly bout of chuckling, then he points out that Kageyama’s blushing, and he goes right back to wanting to throttle him.

 


End file.
